dclashfandomcom-20200214-history
Garnet
Garnet is a character in Dimensional Clash IX. She is possibly a new member of the Thundering Flyers. Appearance Garnet is the tallest of the remaining Crystal Gems, but the second-shortest fusion (Stevonnie stands inches shorter than Garnet). She is the most muscular Gem of the group. Her right eye is a medium ruby-red, her left a medium sapphire-blue, while the center third eye is a reddish-violet, resembling the combination of blue and red. Her gemstones are embedded in her palms (with Sapphire's on her right and Ruby's on her left, which reversely correlates to her eyes colors). Garnet's hair resembles Ruby's, and her upper body part resembles Sapphire's. Equipment & Abilities Equipment *Garnet has gauntlets, which can do multiple things that are useful. Abilities *Like the other Gems, she can fuse. *She can fire her gauntlets like rockets. *Garnet can summon her gauntlets at any time, making her incredibly skilled in hand-to-hand combat. *She can use her gauntlets as a shield. *Garnet can increase the size of her gauntlets as well. *She can create random items. *She has Electrokinesis, allowing her to control electricity. Personality Though she is often the most pragmatic and straightforward of the Crystal Gems, Garnet tends to act on intuition rather than seriously analyzing a situation, as often seen throughout the series. As the leader, Garnet is often the peacemaker of the Crystal Gems, especially when Pearl and Amethyst start arguing. She demands utmost respect from the other Crystal Gems and is not hesitant to berate team members should they refuse to follow an order. Pre-Clash Biography Garnet is a fusion Gem comprised of Ruby and Sapphire. She was first formed by accident 5,750 years ago when fusion between two different types of Gems was unheard of. She has mostly stayed together since then. Notable Actions Relationships Trivia *She was horrified when Pearl had a freakout. She tried to comfort her and asked her what was wrong. Pearl was angry because stories broke out that her favorite musician, Michael Jackson, had sexually abused young boys. Garnet immediately understood and sympathized with her friend. However, when the creators of The Simpsons announced that they would remove an episode that guest starred him from the air in response to the stories (only a few months after they dropped the Indian character Apu as a result of complaints that he was a racist stereotype of Indian people), she was shocked, to the point when a producer said "Look, I'm not for book burning, but hey, this is our book and we're allowed to remove a chapter", she gave a thumbs up when Steven responded "With all due respect, no, people don't like to read books with missing chapters.". *She understands Pearl's extreme adoration of a one year old baby girl named Rosie. She gets why Pearl wishes that Rosie was her own daughter, because she detests the child's parents and older brother, Alan, Hilary, and Gus, due to their neglectful and whiny behavior. She has also labeled the little girl's guardian, a troll with a green thumb named Stanley, as an "abominable freak of nature". She has referred to the toddler as being a "little angel". Category:Characters Category:Lawful Good Category:Female Category:Steven Universe Category:Gems Category:Crystal Gems Category:Aliens Category:Revolutionaries Category:Newcomers Category:Striker